Come Back, Please
by ElleEnein
Summary: Joan  OC  misses her old Coddles. Will he return to the once smiling Cody Rhodes he used to be? Cody Rhodes/OC. Rated M for language. One-shot.


**A/N: There you go, a non-smut Cody Rhodes fanfic Pairing is Cody/OC. There's also a little fight inside.**

**Warning: Not much, just fluff fluff fluff. Rated M for a lil bit of language.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Joan and the plot. I do not own Cody Rhodes, or his mentioned gimmick.**

Joan sat quietly on her bed, thoughtful. She was distracted, disoriented. She thought of her boyfriend of two years, Cody Runnels. He's probably the best thing she ever had, but now he's slipping away.

Of course she was happy Cody got a push in his career, even though it meant he had to let go of his "Dashing" gimmick, she thought it best. If he wasn't "Dashing" on screen, there will be less stalking fan girls, and that also meant he was all for her, and he could be dashing however way he wanted with her.

It backfired though. He, according to WWE storylines, was no longer the cocky, arrogant, son of The American Dream. He was a depressed maniac with an ugly mask and a mental persona. He gave out paper bags to the audience to cover their faces. At first she thought it was funny, and very appropriate for the gimmick; she even praised creative –which she never does. But now she was afraid her Coddles would give her one too.

Cody, before the new gimmick, was the sweetest, most caring man she had ever met. Always concerned, always passionate, always unselfish. He loved her. And she loved him too. Of course she did.. Or why else would she still be with him after his massive change? He didn't beat her, didn't force her into sex. _Why_ the hell was she complaining? _Because he doesn't love me the way he used to anymore._ Cody was less sweet. Less caring. Less compassionate. Less sensitive. Less loving. _Had he met someone else? _ She was torturing herself, her body, because of that. It's like that gimmick had become his actually personality. He was harder, tougher. More about fulfilling his pleasure rather than sharing a divine moment with her.

Her mind-numbing-thought-race was interrupted by her door being slammed open, an angry Cody rushing in. But she bore deep into his soul, finding something beyond the anger; fear. Concern maybe? _What the hell does he have to be worried about?_

"JOAN! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cody glared daggers at her, the anger making his smooth cheeks a deep shade of red.

"What are you talking about?" She wasn't stalling, she truly had no idea.

"Don't play games with me! Do you hear! What is this!" He held up a bloody razor, "Explain yourself!"

_About damn time you noticed! _Joan has cut herself multiple times. But of course, Mr Reddened Cheeks here was too busy to notice.

"Explain myself? I'm the one who's crazy?"

"What did you just say?" In a split second he was infront of her, grabbing her neck fierce enough to hurt her but not to choke her. She tried to pull away, but you cant do that with an angry wrestler who happens to have a razor in his hand.

"Look at me Cody! I'm your fucking girlfriend! Not just a body! You loved me Cody!" Her voice was now cracking, "Is it someone else?"

"What?" Cody's hand suddenly loosened around his neck, the razor dropped from his hand as he starred at her in disbelief.

"What, what, Cody Garrett Runnels! Don't pretend you don't know!" Her voice was now shaky with tears, even though she was shouting.

The anger suddenly blazed through his face again.

"I asked a question! Explain your fucking self!"

"You don't love me anymore!" With that, and tears streaming down her face, she stormed out of the house.

It took them 2 days and a whole lot of convincing from Ted DiBiase and Joan's best friend, Marie, to get her to sort things out with Cody.

"I swear to God, Cody Garret Runnels, the only reason I'm here is because Marie asked me to!" Half lie, of course. She wanted to fall in his arms but now she was ready to fight. Instead, all she found was an apparently emotionless Cody, but his eyes were glassy with insecurity.

"Jay…" That nickname brought shivers down her spine, reminding her, painfully, of the old love of her life.

"Yes?" She was surprised her voice didn't betray her.

"I..I'm so.. I'm so sorry." He said between gasps, trying desperately to hold back cries of

"What for?" Her knees where shaking, her legs unable to support her weight anymore. She stumbled on a beanbag and sat there.

"I…I don't know what happened to me…I…"Cody was wandering between waves of mixed emotions. His chest was burning with guilt. Joan was beyond his understanding anymore. He could no longer see beneath the exterior. Only now had he realized how much of an ass he'd been. He hurt her, he didn't care for her the way he used to, he didn't ask about her day. He realized how shallow he'd become. And still. She was there. Never once complaining. Not until now at least. He found a razor, a bloody one. She cut herself? She felt she wasn't good enough for him? That there could possibly be someone else in his life? She _cut_ herself? He couldn't even think how the scars would look like. How come he hadn't noticed? How could he let her do such a thing? _His_ Joan, damaging herself?

He finally found his voice again.

"I… I've done a lot of bad things… But you?"

"But… I… What?" Even Joan was surprised her voice hadn't abandoned her.

"You were there. Never left me. Why? How?" Cody was truly amazed now, unable to grasp Joan's actions.

"Love…Cody… Love has no limits…"

"But still.. After all I've done?"

"Love has no reason either, Coddles." There was a deep, understanding calmness in her tone. Cody swallowed a lump in his throat and he felt a new fire rising in his chest.

"Jay…Darling…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She couldn't care less. She didn't care about herself anymore. Her burning love for Cody was taking on a higher level to no return. All she wanted was to make him happy, no matter what it took.

He suddenly leaned in close.

"I love you, beautiful." She felt a wildness growing within her, sensing her beloved Coddles coming back.

"I love you too."  
>He planted a soft kiss on her plump lips, his burning with passion.<p>

"Joanna…?" He whispered in her ear.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Let me make love to you tonight."

**I know, too much fluff, pardon. Hope you liked it!**

**A/N: I am not in anyway implying that self harm or damage should be inflicted. It's a terrible thing. If you see anyone do it, or if you do yourself, please consult an adult. It's a bad, bad habit. Please stay away from it.**


End file.
